memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron117.txt
Subject: Answers Date: Wed, Aug 5, 1998 15:23 EDT From: RonDMoore Message-id: <1998080519235200.PAA16627@ladder03.news.aol.com> <> The Feds were making the first overtures to the Ferengi Alliance as to joining the fight, but we're not sure if they'll actually enter the war this season or not. <> Polite letters to the studio always have an influence on the executives, so be my guest. <> This has been a standing joke around here for a long time -- but I wouldn't count on winning that bet. <> I've never heard this story and suspect that it's just a rumor, although many, many ideas for cross-promoting various products on the show are submitted and they're almost always rejected out of hand. <> It's possible, but we don't have a Maquis show on the board yet. <> I haven't heard of any plans for something like this yet, but it could still materialize. <<2 years ago DS9 debuted in second run syndication around the country, but the LA station that had the episodes, UPN's KCOP 13, yanked the show after a month, due to what I assume were low ratings, opting instead to show reruns of "Martin" and "Mad About You." Are you privy to any information about whether or not DS9 reruns will get a second chance in the LA market?>> I haven't heard anything -- we're not kept in the loop about affiliate decisions and we usually find out about timeslots and so on by reading the newspaper. <> This has been a constant source of irritation on the part of the writing/producing staff for over ten years. We've never felt that the studio has really pushed any of the Trek shows for Emmy consideration in any of the categories and we bitch about it every year. In my opinion, the fact that Patrick Stewart failed to get a nomination for TNG but did score one for "Moby Dick" has less to do with any difference in the quality of his work than it does with the fact that TNT agressively pushed MD for consideration and actually sent out viewing cassettes of the mini-series to members of the Academy (something that Paramount has never done). In defense of the studio, I will say that Trek is not singled out and that they treat us just like they do all their series. But it's still very annoying. <> Nope, it's just a rumor. <> Possibly. <> Under the terms of the WGA contract, a "team" like Bradley & David (and you can always spot a team by the use of "&" in separating the names) are considered to be one writer in all matters. Therefore, they split all payments 50/50. <> We've taken things right down to the wire, but never missed a deadline or failed to include some effects on time to my knowledge. <> Rick was not "banned" from DS9. He was busy on Voyager and other projects and the scheduling didn't work out. <> I haven't heard from David in quite a while and I'm not sure what he's doing. <> Rick: "I just have a few notes..." Michael: "I have notes..." Ira: "Here are my notes..." <> We wanted to push the character to the emotional edge, to show a man faced with the stark and brutal reality of death when it hit close to home. The crying was in the script, but it was definitely done with Patrick's approval and support. <> I'd say I spend about half my time writing and half my time discussing other stories, giving notes on scripts, attending various meetings, etc. Nothing is as difficult to face as the blank screen on the first draft, but after that I seldom dread sitting down at the keyboard. I love to do the work, even when it's difficult -- sometimes especially when it's difficult. <> We're conspiring even now... <> It's so ingrained into the format that we've never discussed dropping it. Personally, I'd rather lose the five act structure, go back to four acts, and give us those few extra minutes for the drama instead of commercials. <> I learn something on every script I work on and every show we produce. <> Yes, they all know it by now. <> I don't think so. The pah-wraith that inhabited Dukat was trapped inside that Bajoran St. Nicholas figurine on Cardassia and probably wouldn't have been affected -- but I could be wrong on this, I wasn't deeply involved in the theological discussions on "Reckoning." <> I'm now told that the official release of information on the new Dax character has been pushed to August 17th. I haven't got the faintest idea why. <> There is a secret slush fund operated by Star Fleet captains all over the galaxy to handle just such problems. <> I believe "Far Beyond..." is being held to rerun just before the rerun of the season finale. <> No, he was definitely working for the Maquis. < I have two reactions: first, I will politely disagree with JMS about the studio narrowly defining Trek. The greatest strength of DS9 these days is that it does not follow the tried and true path of TOS and TNG. We like to push the format and the concept of the show around and it is precisely this effort which has made DS9 a unique voice in Trek and science fiction in general. You don't get shows like "Our Man Bashir," "Far Beyond the Stars" "His Way" or "In the Pale Moonlight" by playing it safe and sticking with formula. Second, I completely agree with JMS's philosophy about having fun with your show and not being afraid to do things simply because they please you as a writer. This is my philosophy as well and I'm glad to see that he feels the same way. <> This inspired/demented notion came up in the story break and we instantly loved it. <> There are no Jem'Hadar POWs. <> We've talked about him from time to time, but so far haven't found a Toral story that we like. <> Maybe. Moore, Ronald D.